Okaeri
by Amethyst Arbiter's Scribe
Summary: A glimpse of preseries D. Gray-man friendships. Lenalee is contemplative, Lavi is in prankster mode, Kanda is sick. Mild fluff and hints of Kanda/Lenalee ensue. Reviews welcome!


**A/N: **This is a semi-fluffy preseries D. Gray-man oneshot that I had a lot of fun writing. :) I've noticed that it can be tricky to write fluff for this fandom - and especially for this character - without going OOC, so I tried my best to stay true to the original material with this piece and enjoy myself at the same time. XD So here it is! I personally ship Kanda/Lenalee, so it shows up a bit in this fic. However, you could just as easily read it as a friendship!fic, if you prefer different pairings. ^_^

* * *

**お帰り**

_**Okaeri**_

A _D. Gray-man_ fanfic by Amethyst Arbiter's Scribe

* * *

It had taken her a very long time to get used to living at the Order. Due to the circumstances surrounding her induction as an Exorcist, the drafty, stone-tiled halls and cavernous spaces had felt anything but welcoming to her ever since she was a child. As her situation had changed with the passing of the years, however, she had gradually learned to accept her surroundings; and now, the hollowed-out interior of the Tower no longer fueled her painful nightmares.  
So, too, did she eventually come to trust the others who dwelt within the European Headquarters – though in truth, this had been even harder for her. However, her brother acted as a bridge between her and them.. supporting her as her scars began to fade, allowing her to feel secure enough to form real relationships again.

Thus, though at one point she had been unable to traverse the passageways of the Tower alone without being overwhelmed by unpleasant memories, happily this no longer troubled her. Indeed, now, at fifteen years of age, she could say that she was genuinely happy at the Order. She held the position of assistant to her brother with pride, and was able to make her rounds of the building without second thought – for it was no longer a place of torture and grief to her, but one of comfort and happiness. It was home to her.. where her family lived, and where she felt loved and safe.

"Aaaaah! He's gonna KILL ME!"

Lenalee Lee looked up in surprise as a tall, redheaded teen bounded into her path from out of nowhere. She was on her way from the Science Department back up to her room, and had taken the shortcut across the training level; but it was currently supposed to be deserted, and so she was not expecting to meet anyone.

However, contrary to her presumptions, she suddenly found herself face-to-face with one exceptionally panicked Bookman Jr. – Lavi – a mischievous 17-year-old who was a relatively new addition to the Exorcist division.

"Who?" she demanded as he skidded to a stop before her, hands on his knees as he gasped for breath. Knowing all too well how her brother Komui ran this branch of the Order, she decided to hazard a guess. "Komlin...?"

The boy straightened, shooting her a perplexed look before answering. "Wha-? No –" He shook his head quickly, gesturing emphatically in the direction of one of the training areas with one hand as he clutched at his side with the other. "HIM!"  
Though his tone suggested that he truly did expect to be murdered at any moment, there was an unmistakable glint of mirth within the depths of his visible green eye as he pointed.

Right on cue, a second individual burst into the hall – another boy, slightly taller, with long black hair that whipped about his face as he rounded the corner. Rage seethed forth from him like a palpable aura, and the fingers of his right hand were wrapped tightly around the hilt of his drawn – though thankfully not activated – Innocence weapon.

Lenalee took one look at him, then turned on the first boy. "Lavi, _what did you do_?"

The redhead flinched at her vehemence, but brought his hands up in an expression of innocence. "Me? Nothing! It was just a joke – he's overreacting, I swear!"

Lenalee opened her mouth, but was interrupted as the young swordsman stalked toward them.

"_Give it back_," he snarled, extending the katana in Lavi's direction. The young Bookman uttered a small yelp and promptly jumped behind the Chinese girl.

Lenalee whirled to face him. "_Lavi_," she persisted, glancing from the probable offender back to the irate teen who was rapidly approaching.

Lavi took a step back, still holding up his hands defensively. "Okay, okay," he pacified, shrugging. "I was on my way upstairs when I noticed Yu training here..." He paused, leaning past her to gauge the other boy's reaction, then shifted Lenalee back between them when the long-haired boy bared his teeth. "...and so," Lavi continued, mouth twitching a little, "I decided to sneak up behind him and borrow his hair tie."

He held Lenalee's suspicious gaze perfectly seriously as he spoke; however, when he was finished, he successfully maintained his deadpan expression for barely a handful of seconds more before his signature lopsided grin emerged and he burst out laughing.

Lenalee stared at him, then groaned. "La_vi_..." She buried her face in one hand, backing up from him as he pushed his fingers into his thick hair, peals of laughter nearly doubling him over.

"You... y'should've seen... his face..!" he chortled, one arm gleefully encircling his stomach. "I-It was just priceless – !"

"_Shut UP_, rabbit!"

Lenalee winced as Kanda barked his retort, finally lunging for the ebullient prankster. But though he was nearly in hysterics, Lavi still had the presence of mind to evade him, dodging right and left to keep Lenalee between them at all times.

"Lavi – guys – !" Lenalee tried, grimacing as their abrupt movements stirred strands of her hair into her face. "Kanda –" She attempted to catch their attention as they each half-rotated around her, but neither heeded her protests. At last, she thrust her arms out, raising her voice as she asserted her position. "GUYS."

The two boys halted – Lavi still snickering, Kanda still shaking with fury.

Lenalee had intended to confront Lavi first, but found herself staring up at Kanda instead. He cut an extraordinarily intimidating figure – over a head taller than she, fearsome scowl twisting his features, every muscle in his body taut with anger as he held his sword ready to strike. As he locked eyes with her, however, he set his teeth, lowering the weapon almost imperceptibly.

"_Move_," he growled, not lessening his vengeful glare even for her sake.

Lenalee met his gaze unflinchingly, her eyes flickering up and down his figure as she delayed her response. Lavi's antics aside, she wanted to know what Kanda had been doing here on the training level in the first place. If she remembered correctly, he had only just returned from an extended mission which had gone rather badly. He had sustained several injuries, meaning that – his body's unique resilience notwithstanding – he ought to be _resting_, not training.

Upon her brief perusal, she noted that both his thin sleeveless top and the multiple bandages wrapped around his arms and torso were drenched through with sweat, and bruise-like shadows were smudged beneath his eyes.

She frowned, slowly letting her arms fall but staying put, studying him. His eyes themselves, she realized suddenly, were much brighter than usual. It could have been the intensity of his anger.. but she wasn't so sure.

Tilting her head slightly, she began to step aside, prompting a startled squeak from the boy behind her as he endeavored to follow her and thus remove himself from the line of fire. However, as Kanda began to stride past her, Lenalee stepped into him again without warning, grabbing the wrist of his sword arm with her left hand and pressing her right to his forehead in a movement so swift that not even he saw it coming.

He stiffened, hesitating only a split-second before slapping her hand away and wrenching out of her grasp; but she had already confirmed what she was trying to ascertain.

"What are you doing?" he challenged, his rage toward the other boy beginning to be redirected into frustration at the Chinese girl.

Lenalee's brow creased. His voice was husky and low, as if he had been doing too much shouting.

"Kanda," she said quietly, letting his demand go unanswered. "How long have you had a fever?"

Lavi had been nursing his amusement, complete with lingering chuckles and impish smirk, for the past several minutes; however, he sobered immediately at Lenalee's words, glancing uncertainly in her direction as he sensed her change in mood.

Meanwhile, the Japanese boy's countenance actually relaxed a fraction, so taken aback was he by the question. He recovered quickly, however, his expression shifting to one of offish contempt as he lowered his katana.

"I don't have a fever," he dissented coldly. Miraculously, he seemed to have suddenly lost all interest in eviscerating Lavi, at least for the moment. Though he could easily have moved past Lenalee to assault the young Bookman, he chose not to, and addressed the petite female Exorcist's comment instead. Directing an especially frigid glare at Lavi before speaking, he rested the tip of his sword at the mouth of its sheath. "You're.." He paused, swallowing, then slid the katana into place and continued. "...imagining things."

Lenalee raised her eyebrows. She had felt enough foreheads in her lifetime to know when one could be considered much too warm – and Kanda's most certainly qualified. Even taking into account the fact that he had apparently been training, the heat she'd felt blazing beneath his skin far surpassed normal body heat.

She was just about to bring this point up when she noticed an uncharacteristically preoccupied look on her irascible friend's face. He was no longer looking at her, but slightly past her; his expression vaguely pinched, as if in disgust. Mildly puzzled, she momentarily refrained from speaking, observing him with guarded interest.

Ordinarily, he would likely have noticed her staring and wasted no time in expressing his resentment regarding it; but his attention was currently bent inward. As she watched, his perpetual scowl seemed to falter slightly; then, suddenly, he raised his arm, sneezing once against the back of his hand before lowering it again and straightening as if nothing had happened.

Lenalee blinked. "Bless you," she offered automatically, eyebrows knitting.

Kanda narrowed his eyes, glancing down at her; but before he could make any sort of response, Lavi ambled up beside the girl, his arms bent casually behind his head.

"Hey, now," he started, evidently deeming it safe to join the conversation now that Mugen was safely put away. "You comin' down with something? Because don't tell me she's imagining _that_, too.."

Lenalee shot him a warning look, but the young swordsman's choleric temper did not flare up again for once. Indeed, his thoughts seemed to be elsewhere, though Lavi's comment registered with him after a moment and he was quick to deepen his trademark scowl.

"Tch," he scoffed, turning on his heel as he made ready to return the way he had come.

"Wait! Kanda, where are you going?" Lenalee hurried after the Japanese boy as he began to walk. "I thought your wounds were still healing! You shouldn't be training so soon, should you? You'll hurt yourself!"

Kanda slowed, half-turning. "That's not.. your conc – concern." His tone was flat, and he tried to keep his gaze hard as he met hers; but he half-blinked, then clenched his teeth as his breath caught in his throat. He faced forward again, sharply, as he sneezed a second time.

Lenalee suddenly had a very bad feeling about this. She had known the young samurai since they were children, and so she was sure – he never sneezed more than once at a time.. unless he was getting sick.

"N..No," she admitted, catching up to him again. "But... but are you making it yours?"

Kanda grunted almost inaudibly, picking up speed as he ignored the question.

Lenalee wouldn't have it, however; placing her hands on her hips, she continued after him without hesitation. "Kanda, you need to rest! Otherwise, you won't heal."

He stopped, whirling to face her. "I don't need your advice!" he snapped; but the rapid motion had an unexpectedly negative effect on his balance, and he exhaled sharply as he fought to steady himself.

"Kanda!" Lenalee darted forward, reaching instinctively for his elbow. He glared at her and began to pull away... but didn't quite, as vertigo struck him again.

Now that she was close to him, there was no question to Lenalee that something was wrong. Kanda's muscles were trembling, and his skin was hot to the touch. In just the past few minutes, his face had grown noticeably paler, and she realized for the first time that his breathing was labored. He made no protest, even as she placed her slender hands supportively under his forearm and behind his elbow; he appeared slightly disoriented, his expression distant.

After several moments, Kanda still did not extract himself from her grip.. which worried her even more than everything else. Biting her lip, she glanced over her shoulder. "Lavi," she petitioned softly.

The redhead blinked, then understood. Closing the distance between them with a few long strides, he arched his eyebrows and ducked amiably under Kanda's other arm, wrapping his own about the older boy's back.

Before she released his elbow, Lenalee felt Kanda grow rigid, hissing through his teeth as he shot a venomous glare at the redhead beside him. A pang of guilt fluttered within her; there were many things that Kanda loathed. Being touched was definitely one of them – especially by someone he didn't like.. which, of course, was most everybody. However, just from their brief contact, Lenalee could tell that he was much weaker at the moment than he wanted them to think; so, at a loss of what else to do, she appealed to the young Bookman to help. For, despite his consistently surly attitude, she cared about her childhood friend – and, though she was probably far stronger than most girls her age, she wasn't certain that she possessed enough upper-body strength to hold him up if he completely collapsed. However, she was sure that Lavi, on the other hand, did; thus, she was willing to deal with Kanda's resentment in favor of ensuring that he remained upright.

Sure enough, Kanda quickly turned his fierce glower upon her. She offered him a mollifying smile, but he disregarded it, attempting to jerk away from the eye-patched 17-year-old supporting him; however, as he tried, he cringed suddenly, his hand straying to his side. Lavi seemed to be expecting this, though, for he held him firmly, keeping him steady as his knees threatened to buckle.

"Hey, easy there," he said affably, his mouth curving into another grin. Kanda gave him a hateful look, but its intensity faded somewhat as he fought back another wave of dizziness.

Lavi frowned a little as Kanda seemed to give up on the glare, facing forward again.

"Y'know.." the redhead began contemplatively, "I wouldn't have bothered'ya if I'd known you were sick, Yu.."

Two or three different expressions flitted across Kanda's face, as though he was trying to decide which part of Lavi's statement to dispute first. Finally, he growled, regaining his balance. "I'm not sick," he muttered, shoving him roughly away and stalking forward again. However, he was more light-headed than he cared to admit; and he barely made a few feet before he staggered, glower faltering again.

Lenalee intercepted him before he could trip, however, placing her hand gently against his chest to stop him.

"Kanda.." she said quietly. His bangs had fallen into his face, so she couldn't tell if he was looking directly at her or not; but she continued anyway. "When's the last time you ate something?"

Kanda raised his head slowly, reaching to impatiently brush the hair out of his eyes. "I'm not hungry," he informed her stiffly, moving to push past her; but she pushed back, keeping her hand firmly planted below his shoulder, and he hesitated, glaring at her.

She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again as an almost pained look arrested Kanda's features. Blinking again, he twitched his head to the side at the last second to avoid sneezing on the girl.

Lenalee's heart sank, her expression growing increasingly anxious as she realized that, judging from the incredibly sudden onslaught of symptoms she was witnessing, he had probably been fighting this illness for a while now – perhaps even a couple of days.

She sucked in a breath as he caught hold of her wrist, removing himself from her contact. His footing was still uncertain, however; and if it wasn't for Lavi stepping up from behind and catching him by the shoulders, he might have fallen.

Observing his growing agitation, Lenalee tactfully remained on the subject of food. "Kanda," she placated, tilting her head, "Why don't we go down to the cafeteria, and have Jerry make you some soba, hm?" She smiled encouragingly. "Just the way you like it."

Kanda started resisting against Lavi's grasp, then stopped again, his hand drifting involuntarily to his forehead. "_No_," he said through his teeth, giving her the most scornful look he could muster at the moment.

"Whoa..." Lavi adjusted his grip on the long-haired boy's shoulders, grinning good-naturedly as he quipped, "Yu Kanda refusing soba noodles? Haha, yeah, there's nothing wrong there at all..." He chuckled, shaking his head sagely. "Seriously, who do you think you're f – "

"Lavi, _shut up_."

Remarkably, the one to respond to his ribbing was not Kanda, but Lenalee.

Lavi choked in surprise, peering around Kanda to gape at the Chinese girl. Even Kanda's eyebrows twitched, and he lifted his head to gaze at her as well.

Lenalee heaved an exasperated sigh, eying them both with measured disapproval. As she debated over what to do next, however, Kanda clamped his jaw suddenly, a convulsive shiver visibly wracking his body despite his best efforts to hide it. Lavi 'tsk'ed in concern, tightening his hold on the older boy's upper arms just as Kanda brought his fist sharply to his mouth, sneezing yet again.

Startled, Lavi managed with difficulty to maintain his grip on Kanda's shoulders; then, as he caught his breath, Lavi let him go and moved beside him, draping the swordsman's arm over his shoulders again.

Kanda stiffened slightly, but seemed to lack the energy to object further this time. Brushing the edge of his fist beneath his nose, he sniffed a couple of times before succumbing unwillingly a round of husky coughs.

Lavi furrowed his brow and met Lenalee's gaze tentatively, all traces of his former levity erased.

Lenalee nodded, barely perceptibly, then shifted her attention to the obviously miserable young samurai.

"Hey, so I was on my way up to the quarters level," she commented lightly, abruptly changing the subject. "Do you guys wanna come with me?"

Lavi gave her a strange look, then raised his eyebrows slightly in understanding as Kanda pulled away from him again, responding with a sullen but affirmative grunt.

Lenalee smiled, nodding once before leading the way to the stairs.

The three of them trekked up the stone steps in relative silence, alternating between two abreast and all side by side. Kanda made it almost two flights before stumbling again; at which point Lavi and Lenalee took turns steadying him the rest of the way. He was not at all pleased by this, but he did not refuse it,  
either.

Kanda's room happened to be closer to the stairwell than Lenalee's – a fact that she had been well aware of the entire time. Lavi had, of course, caught on to her intentions by now; and so the two of them smoothly came to a stop before his door as soon as they reached it.

Lenalee was currently the one guiding Kanda, Lavi trailing behind with his hands in his pockets. As they stopped, he stepped forward, tugging the misappropriated hair tie from his pocket with an apologetic grin. Upon noting that Kanda was coughing again, he offered it to Lenalee instead, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry 'bout that.." he said sheepishly, glancing at Kanda.. who had recovered enough to give him a true-to-form derisive glare.

Lenalee took the tie, almost rolling her eyes as she shook her head. "Thank you."

Sensing that she was no longer particularly irritated with him, his grin reappeared, bright as ever. "Don' mention it," he said airily, the mischievous sparkle returning to his viridian eye as he turned to leave. "Well, I better go make sure Gramps isn't lookin' for me," he expressed, arms resting casually behind his head. "See ya." As he meandered off, he glanced over his shoulder with a lopsided smile. "Feel better, Yu!" With that, he was gone.

Twining the frayed white strip of material about her fingers, Lenalee shifted her attention back to Kanda. "Hey, you just got back from Germany, right?" she commented. "You must be exhausted."

He directed a tired scowl at her in response, but did not say anything.

"So when did you get in?" she pressed gently. "Last night?"

He sniffled, involuntarily putting his hand against the door frame for support as he shifted position. "This mborni'g," he corrected finally when he saw she expected an answer, then scowled ferociously at the stuffiness of his own voice, rubbing his hand irritably against his nose.

She nodded, brow wrinkling a little.

He straightened, disdain dominating his features again. "Is that all?" he muttered, placing his hand on the door handle.

"Hm.." Lenalee shook her head, stepping forward.

Before he could protest, she stepped up behind him to sweep his straggled locks back out of his face, combing gently through some of the tangles with her fingers before gathering all of it into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. Tying it up with the tie, she spoke up again as she worked. "In that case," she continued cheerfully, "welcome home!" She stepped back when she finished, offering him her warmest smile. "There."

Kanda narrowed his eyes at her, as though considering whether to respond to that or not. Finally, however, he looked away. "Tch."

He turned his back on her, moving as if to enter his room; but the rotating motion seemed to get to him again, for he paused, once more leaning wearily on the frame in spite of himself.

Undeterred by his churlishness, Lenalee briefly touched his shoulder. "Hey.. you want some tea?"

The inquiry was, in fact, something of a tradition, hearkening back to when they were children. When Lenalee was young, she would often join the long-haired boy as he meditated – both to calm her own spirit, and because she enjoyed his company.  
At the time, he had been different than all of the others, to her. He was quiet. He didn't question her, or accuse her, or judge her. He let her be... but allowed her to stay.  
And so, in return, she would make him tea sometimes, after Komui taught her how, as her way of saying thank you. And as the years had passed, it had become a natural interaction between them.

Kanda hesitated, angling his head to glance back at her. "I don't have any," he replied finally, with what might have been a sigh.

Lenalee thought for a moment, then lit up again. "Oh! I think Jerry just got a new shipment of leaves in, actually," she informed him brightly. "I was gonna pick some up myself today, so I can go down real quick now and get some for you, too, if you want."

Kanda faced her, frowning slightly; but she was already headed toward the open space in the center of the Tower floor.

"I'll even take the quick way down," she pronounced with a small laugh. Without waiting for an answer, she hopped up onto the sturdy metal railing. "I'll be right back, 'kay?"

Kanda gave her an odd look, then reverted back to his customary scowl. "Do what you wadt.." he muttered, closing his eyes and turning to open his door.

Lenalee smiled gently at his back, shaking her head. He would never express it, but she knew he was mildly grateful all the same.

She faced forward, then, peering down into the very heart of the European Branch.  
There had been a time when what she was about to do scared her more than the darkness of the Tower, more than any monster. But over the years, she had grown to accept it as a part of her life. She was safe here; in a place where she was with people who loved and cared for her.. and whom she loved and cared for back. It was home – and because of that, she was no longer even afraid to fly.

She straightened, curling her toes inside the cold metallic flats she always wore, and smiled as she gazed down into the open space. She couldn't see it, but she knew her destination well.

"Innocence, activate!"

* * *

~The End~


End file.
